The present invention relates generally to application performance management, and more particularly to automatic knowledge base generation for root cause in application performance management.
Application performance management and monitoring is a discipline that focused on monitoring and managing the performance and availability of software applications. An important goal of application performance management and monitoring is to translate information technology metrics (machine generated data) into business value.
Cloud applications health monitoring and business level agreement insurance is important to make cloud services widely accepted and utilized. Finding the root cause of application problem is critical part to application business level agreement insurance. Furthermore, accurately identifying the root cause is challenging, especially in large-scale distributed dynamic environment, such as cloud service environments. However, for an inexperienced system administrator, all system metrics may be treated with equivalent importance. Thus, for an inexperienced system administrator, the cause detection may be time consuming and inefficient.